


Tempted

by casbean



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Has An Oral Fixation, First Kiss, M/M, Pining Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: Dean thinks about it all the time.It’s the first thing he pictures when he blinks awake, and the last thing on his mind when he goes to sleep.He thinks about it so much, it’s becoming a problem.





	Tempted

Dean thinks about it all the time.

It’s the first thing he pictures when he blinks awake, and the last thing on his mind when he goes to sleep.

He obsesses about it all through the day. From the moment he shuffles into the kitchen and Castiel welcomes him with his lips stretched into warm grin, to the spell Castiel casts with a snarl twitching up his mouth.

He thinks about it a dinner, when Castiel humours him and bites into the food he’s prepared. He thinks about it when Castiel’s lips purse around the rim of his bottle and his Adam’s apple bobs up and down as he swallows.

He thinks about it when Castiel speaks, and when he stands way too close to Dean and his lips are just so-

He thinks about it so much, it’s becoming a problem.

 

Castiel is talking about the case. An important case. Life-and-death-of-innocent-people kind of case.

His lips are pink and shiny. He keeps licking them between his sentences.

Dean’s not hearing a word. He’s thinking about how soft Castiel’s lips would be, how full and plush they look. How pink and wet his tongue is as it darts out.

He thinks about Castiel’s mouth, on his mouth. He thinks about biting into the curve of Castiel’s lower lip, he thinks about the groan Cas might make if he liked it. He thinks about his own tongue, and Castiel’s tongue. He thinks about how it would feel for Castiel’s hot, wet mouth to trail kisses on his skin.

He thinks about whether Castiel’s kiss would be soft and pliant, or hungry and demanding. 

He thinks about his mouth, and his tongue, and his teeth too, but mostly his goddamn lips, and everything they could do. 

All. The. Time.  
  
“Dean.”

Dean wonders if they would part and let out a shuddery breath if Dean touched him just the right way. Or get bitten red if Cas tried to be quiet while-  
  
“Dean.”

Maybe Cas would just give in and press his mouth in the crook of Dean’s neck to stifle his-

“ _Dean_.”

Dean’s glances up, snapping out of whatever daze he was in, gaze glued to Castiel’s mouth. Wide blue eyes stare at him expectedly.

“Sorry.” 

“You’re not paying attention.”

Castiel’s mouth looks so fucking delicious when he growls in annoyance.

“Dean!”

“What? No, I’m - I’m listening.”

“No you’re not.”

Castiel sighs and rolls in eyes in the exaggerate way he’s come to be very fond of. Dean is very fond of it too.

“What’s going on?” Cas asks.

“Nothing.”

There Cas goes, licking his lips again. Wiping the corners with his long sinful fingers and-

“Dean.”

“Mh?”

“Do I have something on my mouth? Ink, or food, or-”

“What? No. Why?”

“Because you keep staring at me like there’s something wrong with my face. So much so that you can’t follow a very simple conversation.”

“Believe me there’s  _nothing_  wrong with your face. Or mouth. Or -- you’re just. You’re fine. Where were we?”

Dean pulls at his shirt. As it gotten very hot in here?

Castiel still has a very quizzical look on his face. And then he frowns. And tilts his head, and-

And then he bites it. Tug at his bottom lip, sucks it lightly into his mouth.

Dean steadies his hand on the table behind him. Oh. Oh lord. Fucking Hell-

“Dean?”

“I’m fine. It’s fine.”

“You seem bothered.”

Yes, yes, Dean is very bothered. His legs are shaking.

“I gotta go.”

Escape is the only option left, because he’s pretty sure that one more look at those lips and he’ll just fucking collapse on the floor.

 

Bloody fucking Hell. Dean hears it before he sees it - the distinct sound of someone suckling on something delicious. He prays, hopes that it’s Sam or Jack who’s found a popsicle or a candy. Please.  _Please_.

It’s not.   
  
Of course it’s not. Of course  _he’s_  sucking on a cherry popsicle like the centre of it contains all the answers of the universe. 

Castiel’s mouth is blood red and Dean’s entire body seizes at the sight. Sweet juice coats his lips as he parts them around the treat again, purses them to suck in the taste, and pulls back. His tongue pokes out to clean the mess and Dean stumbles, all the blood supposed to be in his legs suddenly rushing somewhere else.

Castiel looks up when Dean accidentally walks right into a chair and curses. His lips curl into an almost smile. He runs his lips along the length of the popsicle, eyes locked with Dean’s, and then takes it all into his mouth again. 

His lips are obscenely stretched around the very phallic shape and he has the audacity to  _moan_  into it _._ His eyes flutter close and the sounds coming out of him are freaking pornographic. If Dean closed his eyes, he would swear he’s listening to something very, very naughty.

But his eyes aren’t closed. They’re open. Bulging out of their orbits, probably, as Castiel’s tongue pokes out again, curling around the frozen treat and then licking spare droplets from the side. 

Dean’s head spins. He grabs the chair and collapses in it. 

Castiel bites into the popsicle teeth first and swallows it down without blinking.

He knows.

 

“Alright, you gotta stop.”

“Stop what?” Dean narrows his eyes at Cas’ falsely innocent expression. 

They’ve been trying to crack down on research for two hours for the case Sam and Jack are on, and the  _whole time_  Cas has been doing  _things_  with his mouth. 

First it was just biting and nibbling at his lower lip. Then he kept touching it with his finger while pretending to think. And then, Castiel decided that he was hungry, and once he was done with his fries he sucked every single of his fingers into his mouth while staring Dean straight in the eyes. He didn’t even fucking blink once.

The  _asshole_.

And now - now, well, he’s been suckling on his pen for at least ten minutes, making obscene little wet sound and occasionally nipping at it with his teeth. Dean’s entire body is covered in goosebumps, hair dressed on their ends, tight as a hamstring.

He can’t take this anymore.

“You know exactly what you’re doing, asshole. That - that  _thing_  with your mouth.” He gestures vaguely at Cas’ face. Cas’ eyebrows shoot up and his lips stretch into a smile. An  _evil_  smile. “I know you’re doing it on purpose.”

Cas runs the tip of his pen on his lips one last time - Dean can see the tip of his tongue poke out and he almost throws a book at his face - and then puts it down. His grin widens.

“And why would I be doing anything with my mouth on purpose, Dean? And  _why_  would it even bother you so much?”

He tilts his head in a way that would be cute if he wasn’t so fucking infuriating. His teeth nip at his curvy, shiny bottom lip. 

“You know why.”

Dean finally manages to tear his gaze away from it and he falls into Cas’ eyes - the striking blue of his irises stretched wide around his blown pupils. 

Holy fuck. Is Cas - is he   _flirting?_  Because if he is, he’s  _enjoying_  it.

“Do I?”

God, even the way he raises that one eyebrow is arousing. This isn’t a fair fucking fight. And for all that Dean knows, Castiel is just having fun at his expend - this may be just a game to him. A game he’s obviously into, but this is a too dangerous territory to simply play.

“Alright,” Dean says, getting up. His chair rattles and almost falls back. “Stop.” 

Cas gets on his feet too, without breaking eye contact.

“Make me.”

Castiel’s tone has dropped to a gravelly husk, and there is no way to deny what Castiel means. What he  _wants_.

Dean walks around the table to face him, willing his hands to stop shaking, his breath to come out even. It’s not easy. Castiel watches him without a word, until they’re almost nose to nose.

Dean fists his hands in the lapels of Cas’ stupid trench coat and starts pushing. He expected resistance, but there isn’t any. Cas steps backward, yields to the pressure of Dean’s hands until his back hits the wall.

They stare.

Cas’ cheeks are pink, his eyes dark, Dean can feel the warmth of his breath on his own jaw.

His lips are there. Pink and ever so plush, slightly parted. Awaiting.

As he leans  closer, Dean expects Castiel to stop him. It’s agonizingly slow, because Dean can’t believe every inch he’s allowed. Can’t believe the shivers when Cas wraps his hands around Dean’s wrist and doesn’t push back - instead he grips and pulls him even closer.

Their breaths mingle. Dean can almost feel the tingle of Cas’ mouth on his own.

Cas licks his lips and the invitation couldn’t be more clear, yet -

“Sure you want me to make you?”

“Yes, Dean.”

Oh, fuck. Dean briefly shuts his eyes - it’s just a little too much right now, the way Cas’ thunderstorm scent envelops him all at once, how wrecked his voice sounds as he breathes out the agreement. 

Dean could take him. Could slam him against the wall and kiss him  _hard_ , he could bite and eat at Castiel’s lips until Castiel moans for release, he could take what he wants and finally satisfy this constant feeling of urgency, this buzzing underneath his skin.

But he doesn’t. Because he can’t do this roughly. He needs to take his time. He needs to taste every last bit of Castiel’s lips, of his mouth, of his tongue, he’s going to go slow and savour every second of their kiss. He’s wanted this for so long. He needs to commit every touch to memory.

Dean brings up one of his hands up, slowly, and brushes his fingers over Cas’ open lips. He feels their curve, their smoothness, their wet warmth. Feels the lower one catch a little on the dry pad of his index. 

Castiel exhales a shuddering breath, his eyes flutter, his grip tightens on Dean’s arms. Dean’s palm moves, curving around Cas’ jaw, the tip of his fingers slipping under the soft curl on the nape of his neck.

He closes the last inch between them. 

It’s barely a brush of lips - a hint of taste - before he pulls back, just to watch the way Cas chases his mouth. The little huff of annoyance as Dean hovers just out of reach, before he tilts his head and leans in again. This time his kiss if firmer, fully feeling the soft plumpness of Cas’ lips against his own. The heat, as their lips part, as  _oh_ , their tongues meet. It’s soft. Infinitely soft.

Cas’ hand slide from Dean’s wrist to his neck, up until they pull at his hair, asking for more. The angel makes soft, keening sounds, and Dean crumbles inside. 

He buries his face in Cas’ neck and breathes, because he needs to. He feels like he’s about to pass out, chest heaving, head spinning.

“Are you okay?”

The words are whispered right into the shell of his ear. He can feel Cas’ lips brushing against his skin.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He pulls back to look into Castiel’s eyes - still dazed with lust but ever so blue. “I’m freaking amazing.”

 

Dean still thinks about it. Days and night. 24/7. 

It still keeps him distracted throughout most of the day. He still misses half of what Cas says because he can’t stop staring.

He thought it would change,  _to know_ , but it doesn’t. If anything, it only makes it worse.

The only difference is that now whenever he thinks about it, dreams about it, yearns for it, he can get it. He grabs Cas and kisses him in the middle of his sentences. He pushes him against walls, against tables, against counters, while they’re talking, eating, cooking. 

He kisses him in dark alleys between two witnesses, he kisses him outside the morgue, he kisses during the best scene of the movie. 

Sam calls them gross. Jack bemoans and covers his eyes. But Dean’s yet to hear a single complaint about it from Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here (writing blog)](http://casbeanwrites.tumblr.com/) or [here](http://casbean.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> reblog this fic on tumblr [here!](http://casbeanwrites.tumblr.com/post/181907122233/tempting-deancas-t-2k-canon-verse)


End file.
